That doesnt go there!
by theuchihasaremine
Summary: Sasuke jumps to a conclusion and makes a mistake, now he has to deal with it and Itachi. Uchihacest implied stuff! Read and review!


Ok peoples, this is my first posted fanfic, so i hope you like it ! read and rewiew please! I have to thank my awesome friend criesXalone for giving me the idea for this fic ! we were texting and we got on the topic of shoving things up Sasuke's ass. alot of the said objects and puns were her idea too !

criesXalone also helped me out by editing and fixing all my fuck ups...

Diaclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters , and if i did, sasuke would never be able to walk, and itachi would be a very happy man...

Warning :ItaXSasu Uchihascest Yaoi boyXboy dont like it then dont fucking read it ! No falmes please , we get enough of that from Sasuke...That Dosen't Go There...

It was a beatiful day in konohagakure.The sun was rising over the east wall, and-

Wait!why the fuck does any of that matter?!

My point is , is that it was a very good morning for the two Uchiha boys. Why you ask ? Because they were laying on the bed in Itachi's room totally fucked out form the past nights events.

The alarm clock went off , though they didn't need it due to their completley sleepless night. After a few minutes of ear wernching beeping noises, Itachi reached under his pillow and chunked a kunai at the helpless device. It smoked...sputtered...then died, and Itachi really didn't care, it deserved to die.

That Dosen't Go There...

It was a beatiful day in konohagakure.The sun was rising over the east wall, and-

Wait!why theItachi sat up, hs hair a total mess. "Remind me to get a new alarm clock..." He groaned as he reluctantly got out of bed."Come on Sasuke, we need to get up..."

Sasuke mumbled something about his ass being soreas he lifted the pillow from his head. He pulled himself to sit up in the bed , revealing his equally messy hair, it was looking more like a raven's nest than the normal raven locks.

Itachi walked to Sasuke's side of the bed and placed a chaste kiss on his otouto's forehead." I have to leave for a mission in about an hour , and you need to train. So get up and take a shower." Sasuke stood up, not noticing the covers that were trailing behind of him due to the excessive amounts of cum that coated his ass and legs.Itachi inwardly smirked, somewhat proud of himself for even being able to produce that much cum to do that to a person...but he decidedto rip the covers of ofsasuke , earning a suprised squeak from the younger Uchiha.

Normally, Sasuke's looks could kill... had he not been blushing ...butt ass naked ...and attempting to stare a hole in Itachi's stupid face, of all people.

When Sasuke was done throwing his little bitch fit, he went to the bathroom and slammed the door for added effect.Once inside he turned on the shower, and looked at himself in the mirror while he waited for the water to warm up. He had bite marks all over his neck and chest...not to mention bruises of itachi's hands around his wrists. He turned to get into the shower, when he noticed words were written on him...on his ass.

They read:

Property of Uchiha Itachi you touch,

I'll hunt you down and rip your fucking

throat out.

"...so thats what he was doing with the kunai...", sasuke thought to himself amongst other things suchas,"I hope he knows that'll scar...",and," im gonna rip his fucking his throat out." not to mention,"Did you make it obvious I'm fucking you much?"

He sighed and stepped into the now warm downpour of water in the shower, as he began to scrub the sex from his body.

-ughnnnnn

Sasuke paused"...was that...?"

-Aghnnnn...

"Its itachi..."sauke gasped," masturbating?" The thoughts and mental imagery alone were enough to make his cock harden and beg for release.

-gah

Sasuke ran his hand down his stomach and grabbed his cock, now dripping with pre-cum. He ran a single finger over the slit teasingly smearing the murky substance.

-ungh...damnit!At this, Sasuke moaned aloud, then came to the conclusion that just touching himself wasnt enough. He needed a cock in his ass, and fast.

Sasuke looked around then spotted it.

The shampoo bottle.

Having one thing on his mind (that was to have a hard cock being ramed into his ass) He grabbed the bottle and strattled the side of the tub, shoving the container into his tight heat. He moaned out as he rode the plastic, and as soon as he found release, a very confused but-not-so-disapointed Itachi came into the small bathroom, fully clothed.

Sasuke turned, eyes half lidded from his recent climax."Sasuke i have to use the...why is there a shampoo bottle up your ass?"

"Itachi.what are you...", sasuke sputtered in confusion,"I thought ...you...you were m-masturbating."

Itachi looked at Sasuke with one of those, that-doesnt-explain-why-you-have-a-shampoo-bottle-in-you-ass, looks.Then his eyes widened in realization. "No sasuke!"

"Then ...what were you those groans!?", he asked, pulling the bottle out of him.

Itachi smiled as only Itachi could, "i was trying to get these tight ass pants on." he turned to show Sasuke.

Sasuke turned a deep shade of red, realizing he shoved a fucking shampoo up his ass, because his Aniki was putting on a pair of jeans.

"God sasuke, whats next? A curling iron? Thats how you heat things up" Itachi almost laughed at his statement, but still managed to keep his stoic facial expression.

Sasuke's face got hotter,"W-well...," he stuttered then got something," Are those my pants?!"

Itachi looked down,"hmmm...no wonder why they're so tight...so what. I look better in them anyways..."

"Argh!", sasuke yelled throwing the shampoo bottle at him.

"Woah, Sasuke, how about next time you use a bar of soap? God knows you dirty, or how bout roll of toilet paper? cause you're really -REALLY- wet", itachi grinned maliciously.Then he found the conditoner bottle coming at his face.

"A can of hairspray? It'll be cold at first, but its flamable, and sticky too...don't worry Sasuke, I know how you like it..."

Sauke was pissed and quite embarrassed. "Oh yeah Itachi!?" the younger of the Uchihas yelled,"Well how about you go shove the fucking hair dryer up your ass!? You have to be blown some way or another, and i sure as hell won't be doing it!"

"Hn" Itachi laughed.

"What!?"

"You didnt have a problem doing it last night.

Lonely Dirty: owari

Ok! so that was it ! hope you liked ... and laughed a bit. It think there might be a sequal and if i do it'll be called That Doesn't Go There Either... So why don't you go and molest that little review button, don't try to hide it, i know you have nothing better to do. you're reading an Uchihacest for chrsts sake. Thank you for reading!


End file.
